Pokébabies!
by Pogona104
Summary: My first crossover! The rugrat's gang live in the world of pokémon. What kind of games, adventures, and mischief will they get themselves into here? No longer canceled and I will accept ideas.
1. Pokébabies: Nightmare!

**My very first crossover! My inspiration for this is because I always thought there should be a crossover between these two shows and I was surprise no one has ever done it. So it looks like I'm the first. So please enjoy and give feedback. **

**_Pokémon_ and _Rugrats_ belong to their respective creators and I own nothing.**

**Quick note: Some words will be deliberately misspelled and misused as a way to mimic the way the babies talk. I also plan on having characters from _Pokémon_ make appearances as well. Enjoy and please review.**

**_Update:_ I fixed my spelling/ grammar errors, excluding deliberate ones for when the babies talk. Story is now written in present tense instead of past tense. I apologize if any unintended spelling/ grammar errors remain. **

**Baby dictionary **

**Flamethrower = ****Flamefrower**

**Pokémon = ****Pokymon**

**Pigtails = Spoinktails**

* * *

**Pokébabies: Nightmare**

The lights switch on, throwing the arena from out of the darkness. On one end of the battlefield, a girl with blond hair and close to the age of three stands with her arms folded, and smirks an intimidating smile. The girl is confident, wearing a purple dress, and her hair arranged into two spoinktails.

"So, you challenge me to a pokymon battle, baldy?" the girl asks her challenger.

"I sure have Angelica, for my name is Tommy Awfully Bald Pickles," the eight month old baby, in the blue t-shirt and regular diaper responds. "Do you accept my challenge?"

"I never turn down a challenge, even if he's a stinky baby," Angelica replies.

A spot light shines above a redheaded toddler wearing a referee's outfit, as he approaches the middle section of the battlefield. Tommy recognizes him as Chuckie. He speaks into the microphone, "This will be a one-on-one battle. No substitutions." Taking a deep breath he blows in to a whistle. "Begin!"

"All right, Fluffy, I choose you!" Angelica says.

The poké ball opens up to release a purple cat-like pokémon known as purrloin, wearing a bow on each ear.

"Purrloin," she says.

Tommy smiles, staring at his opponent. He reaches into his diaper and pulls out a regular poké ball and throws it. "Spike, I choose you!" he hollers as a houndour exits the poké ball.

"Fluffy, use night slash!" Angelica orders. Fluffy's claws turn in to a whitish purple color, and she charges for Spike, ready to swipe him.

"Spike, dodge and use fire fang!" Spike successfully dodges Fluffy's shadow claw and, with his mouth forming fire, lunges at the dark cat pokémon.

"Fluffy, get out of there! Hurry!" Too late. It's a direct hit and Fluffy goes flying.

"Yay!" two identical siblings cheer from the stadium, wearing matching outfits that are teal green with a yellow ducklett print.

"I'm your biggest fan!" the male sibling cheers.

"No _Phillip_, I am," says the girl sibling, retorting her brother.

Phillip, or Phil, leers at his sister. "No _Lillian_, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, me!"

"Me!" Lillian, or Lil, retorts.

"Can you continue?" Angelica asks Fluffy. She nods to her trainer, ready to continue the battle. "Great. Now, use furry swipes!" Long claws emerge from Fluffy's paws and she charges towards Spike, who is readying for Tommy's command.

"Okay Spike, let's finish it off with flamefrower!" Spike releases a stream of fire.

"Fluffy, dodge and use another night slash!" Fluffy successfully dodges and swipes at Spike, causing pain. The cat pokémon snickers.

"Spike, you okay!" Spike barks, showing no weakness.

"Wait ago Spike, you can beat that nasty Angelica!" Chuckie roots.

"What was that Finster?!" Angelica growls.

He defends himself by replying with, "Nothing."

"Spike use flame charge!" On Tommy's command, Spike engulfs his body with flames as he charges towards Fluffy. For some odd reason, Fluffy and Angelica remain perfectly calm.

"Tommy's gonna win!" the twins cheerfully exclaim.

Just inches from impact, Angelica orders, "Fluffy, use hydro pump!" A powerful blast of water shoots out of Fluffy's mouth, sending Spike flying.

"What!?" Phil, and the others, shout in udder shock. Phil adds, "Purrloin's can't learn hydro pump! Can they?" Lil just shrugs her shoulders.

"Spike, can you still battle?" Tommy asks. Spike tries to get up but faints. He looks back at Angelica. "But how did Fluffy do that?" he stutters.

"It's a nightmare doofus; what I say goes," Angelica explains mockingly. Fluffy mocks as well.

"Not so fast Angelica, I'm still referee, and you are –" Chuckie vanishes into thin air and an adult known as Angelica's dad, Drew Pickles, replaces him. "The winner, for the most brilliant display ever – my precious little angel," Drew remarks. "And as winner, Angelica may now claim your pokymon!"

"Ah!" Tommy screams. He looks around to see that he is still in his crib and his trusty friend Spike, the houndour, is peacefully sleeping by his side.

"That mean old Angelica. Why must she always cheat, even within my own dreams?" Tommy looks back at Spike and smiles that it was just a nightmare, and that Spike is all right. He pets his companion's head and goes back to sleep.

"I can't wait till I go on my pokymon journey and become the very best."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Other chapters will be longer. Hopefully I can figure out how to upload chapters. Hope the improvements made it more enjoyable to read.**


	2. A Trip to the Lab!

**The second chapter is up! Hope everyone enjoys this. I was going to wait a few days but I decided to just add it today. So please review and let me know what you think. **

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Rugrats_**** belong to their respective creators.**

**Baby dictionary**

**Flamethrower = ****Flamefrower**

**Pokémon = ****Pokymon**

**Pigtails = Spoinktails**

**Evolve = ebolve **

**Evolved = ebolved**

**Juniper = Jupiter**

**Tepig = tea-pig**

**Snivy = Smivy**

**Oshawott = Washobot**

**Pokédex = Pokybex**

**Unova = Unoba**

**Ketchum = Ketchup**

**Un-evolved = Unebolved **

**Best = Bestest**

* * *

**A Visit to the Lab!**

The buildings now lie in ruins as aliens conquer the once peaceful city. Fighter jets get blasted off into the concrete from the sky above and the citizens cry in fear.

"Who will save us?" a man cries.

ROAR!

"He will!" A woman says overjoyed.

"It's Reptar!" everyone happily exclaims, at the predominantly green armaldo that charges through the city.

Tommy, Phil, and Lil sit in front of the screen as they watch their favorite hero saves the city from the alien invasion; Chuckie, well… Chuckie covers his eyes in fright.

"It is too late Reptar," the leader alien reports, projecting his face through a hologram. "We have already begun the destruction of your world."

"Armaldo!" Reptar roars as a swirling white spear forms in front of him.

"No! Not that! You will end up destroying my army!" the alien shouts. Reptar ignores him a shoots the white blast, better known as Ancient Power, at the spacecraft.

"Armaldo!" Reptar exclaims in joy as the city's occupants cheer for his victory.

"Thank you Reptar," a bystander says humbly while Reptar enters back into the sea, facing the sunset. Reptar looks back and gives a wink before submerging himself into the water. The bystander smiles as the cartoon comes to an end, flashing the bold 'The End' letters as proof.

"Woo-hoo! Reptar saved the day," Tommy cheers, hugging his Reptar doll.

"I knew he would," Lil admits.

"Nah-uh Lillian!" Phil retorts.

"Did too Phillip!" Lil counters.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" The twins are now in a leering contest.

"Is it over?" Chuckie asks, still shaking with his hands covering his eyes. Tommy smiles at his frightened friend and Phil and Lil stop their death glare. Tommy replies to the question.

"Yes Chuckie; it's over," he assures him. Slowly Chuckie removes his hands from his face to find that the show is over.

"Phew," he exclaims. "So, did Reptar win?"

"Yes Chuckie, he won," Tommy replies.

"Course, he would know if he weren't such a baby," Phil silently murmurs to Lil. Lil elbows him. "Ow, what was that for?"

Suddenly, everyone's attention is grabbed by the presence of another Chuckie entering the room. "What are you guys looking at?" Chuckie asks while the second Chuckie stops behind him. The redhead turns around and, "Ah!" he screams, gaining a few snickers from the other Chuckie.

"Spiffy, stop that," Tommy says. The fake Chuckie, or Spiffy, glows a faint purple and somersaults in to the air and lands on all fours, as the pokémon zorua.

"Spiffy, why do you keep becoming me?" Chuckie asks, only getting a few snickers for a response.

"Stu, where are you?" Didi hollers for. "We have to be going soon."

"I'll be right up Didi; I'm just finishing with calibrating for my new –" BOOM! Stu slams the basement door open as he runs out, with soot covering his body, and gasping for air. "I'll get ready now," he informs.

"Where they going?" Chuckie asks.

"Not they: we." Everyone looks at Tommy. Tommy sighs as he explains further. "We're going to Professor Jupiter's lab. She talked to my daddy on the phone."

"Who?" Phil asks.

"Isn't that the lady who gives trainers pokymon?" Chuckie asks, earning a nod from Tommy.

Lil gasps. "Does that mean we're going to become pokymon trainers?"

"Yes! I'm so choosing tea-pig!" Phil proclaims. "I can't wait to start my pokymon journey."

"But wait, aren't we –?"

"I'm going to get a Smivy," Lil announces.

"But guys, we're –?"

"I think I'll get a washobot," Tommy informs with confidence.

"Guys!" Chuckie shouts, finally obtaining their attention.

"What was that for Chuckie? I was day dreaming my adventure with tea-pig!"

"Guys, we're too young to start a pokymon journey," Chuckie explains.

"That's crazy talk: why else would we be going?" Lil demands her answer.

"Yeah Chuckie, it's obvious our mommies and daddies believe in us," Tommy adds. Chuckie sighs in defeat.

"I don't know guys; I don't think I'm ready to start a pokymon journey," Chuckie admits.

"It's okay Chuckie," Lil replies in a comforting tone. Tommy put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be there every step of the way. Right Phil?" Tommy exclaims. "Phil?"

"What? Right, every step," Phil repeats. Chuckie smiles.

"Thanks guys, I knew I can count on you." Their attention is grabbed by Tommy's dad, Stu, as he towers over them.

"Ready to go to Professor Juniper's lab?" he asks, picking up Tommy.

"Ready Stu?" he hears Didi ask.

"One moment dear, just getting the kids ready," he explains, and then kisses his wife on the cheek.

"Stu, what are you doing?" Didi asks.

"Huh?" he asks, seeing that Didi is at the door. He turns back to the other Didi in front of him, and finally putting two and two together. "Spiffy!"

Spiffy snickers before reverting back to his normal form and scampers off to another part of the house. The toddlers laugh with even Didi chuckling. Stu finishes getting the twins to the door.

"Okay Pops, we're going now," Stu hollers to his dad.

"All right, just one question though," Grandpa Lou says as he walks down the stairs. "Is Didi driving, or is it Spiffy?" he asks before breaking out into laughter.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Stu sarcastically replies. "Spike, you're in charge," he exclaims to the houndour stretched out on the carpet, and closes the door.

"I can't wait to have my first pokymon battle," Tommy says.

"Same here," Phil adds.

Lil gasps in joy."We're here! I can't wait to meet my little smivy," she exclaims.

Stu parks the car out in front. He and Didi get the kids out of their seats and place them on the ground. Tommy takes a deep breath, staring at Juniper's lab.

"Just think guys, we walk in as babies and step out as pokymon trainers," Tommy proclaims.

"Oh, I can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!" a blond girl with a green beret cheerfully shrieks as she charges towards the lab.

"Isn't that –?" before Stu could finish the girl rams into him, knocking Stu in to a small pool that some duckletts are playing in. He is now soaked while the girl remains completely dry.

"Hey, it's Bianca!" Tommy happily announces while said girl gets back to her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Bianca pleads for forgiveness multiple times while the man gets back up.

"It's quite all right, Bianca," Stu assures her. This is a common occurrence.

"So Bianca, what brings you here to Professor Juniper's lab?" Didi asks. Bianca turns to face her, having a big grin on her face.

"I finally convinced my dad into letting me go on a pokémon journey!" she cheers.

"Congratulations, Bianca," Didi responds. "Isn't that wonderful Stu?"

"Hear that? Looks like we gots ourselves a rival," Phil exclaims. It's at that moment Bianca notices the babies and zooms over.

"Hey cuties," she greets. "I'm gonna miss you while I go out traveling. I bet you'll look so cute with your own pokémon." The babies smile.

"Hello there, and congratulations on your step to becoming a pokemon trainer, Bianca," a woman wearing a white blouse, green skirt and white lab coat greets. She then sees a soaking wet Stu and giggles. "Mr. Pickles, I see you fell into the ducklett pool."

"Yeah, fell," Stu silently murmurs, earning himself to be elbowed by Didi.

"Well, you all have fun. I have to go run some errands," Didi announces while getting back in to the car. "And Stu, watch the kids."

"No problem Didi," he responds to the command while she drives off.

"Why don't you all come inside? I'll get the starter pokémon ready – and I'll go get you some dry clothes," Juniper says and gestures for everyone to follow. She leads them in to the lobby.

After Stu returns with dry clothes on he asks, "So you said something wasn't working?"

"Yes, the pokeball transferring system you repaired for us seems to be on the fritz again," Juniper reports.

"No problem, a paper clip probably slipped off the rubber band. I'll go fix it now," he says, exiting the room. Shortly after leaving an assistant walks out with three poké balls.

"Oh boy, the poké balls," Bianca ecstatically says to herself. "Can we start now?"

Juniper nods and grabs one and before she says anything, "Aaaagggghhhhhhhh!" Stu's screams loudly with a small explosion following. He runs out of the room with soot covering most of his body. "Everything's fine!" he assures them. "Just need to rewire some circuitry." He runs back in to the room.

"Okay," Juniper says to herself and continues. "First up is Snivy, a grass type!" she announces, releasing the leaf snake from its poké ball.

"Snivy!" the pokémon hollers.

Lil eyes the leaf snake. "There's my Smivy!" she claims.

"Next up is Tepig, a fire type!" The poké ball opens to release a small pig-like pokémon.

"Tepig!" the pokemon happily cries, snorting a few embers.

"Oh yeah, there's my partner," Phil announces.

"Last up is Oshawott, a water type!" The poké ball releases the sea otter pokemon.

"Oshawott!" the pokemon happily greets.

"Yep, there's my partner," Tommy says with a smile.

The three starters align themselves into line, awaiting selection from the trainer. While Chuckie just watches Tommy, Phil, and Lil crawl towards the pokémon they want. Bianca makes her decision.

"I choose Tepig," she declares, picking up the small pig-like pokémon.

"Hey, no fair! I chose tea-pig!" Phil shouts.

"Snooze you loose, Phillip," Lil taunts, picking up the leaf snake. "Come on Smivy, let's go get our pokybex."

"You ready to travel, Washobot?" Tommy asks.

"Oshawott," the sea otter pokemon cheerfully replies, understanding the toddler perfectly. Juniper giggles at the babies holding the pokémon. Chuckie walks up to Tommy. "How cute, the babies are interacting with the pokémon." Juniper grabs a pokédex, some poké balls, and a badge case. "Here you go Bianca, everything you'll need for your journey."

"What pokymon is me and Phil going to get?" Chuckie asks.

"I'm sure there's more in another room," Tommy theorizes. An idea suddenly strikes Lil.

"Hey, let's go looking. With my Smivy and Tommy's Washobot, we should find them in no time."

"Great idea, Lil. Come on, let's go look," Tommy says. The others, including the two starters, follow in pursuit.

"Yay!" Bianca cheers, happily accepting the items Juniper gives her. BOOM!

"Aaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Seconds later Stu walks out with even more soot covering him. "I just finished fixing the poké ball transferring system," he reports.

Bianca and Juniper only smile. "Tepig return," Bianca orders, now ready to start her journey.

"Thank you, Stu, for you help," Juniper says.

"It's no problem. I better get the kids – Where's the kids?" he gasps, noticing their gone. Everyone gasps with him.

"Stu, you take the north side. Bianca, will you come with me and check the south side?"

"Of course."

Meanwhile, the babies and their 'pokémon' continue traveling through the hallways.

"Hmm, if I were Professor Jupiter, where would I keep the other starters?" Tommy asks to no one in particular.

"Tommy, there's no way we can figure that out," Chuckie says.

"Great idea Chuckie: Washobot, Smivy, can you two lead us to where the other starters are?" Tommy questions.

"Tommy, that's not what I meant." The babies didn't hear him and only continue down the hall. Chuckie gives up ans sighs, "Why do I even bother?"

It isn't long before they arrive to a closed door. "I think we found it," Tommy divulges.

"Smivy, will you please open the door with vine whip?" Lil asks. The snivy obliges and opens the door. "Thank you Smivy," she says while everyone walks in the room and then close it.

"Where could they have gone?" Bianca complains, stopping to take her breath next to the door the babies just entered.

"I don't know, but we can't stop," Juniper explains. "Come quickly." The two resume to searching through the halls.

"Wow!" everyone says, looking at all the poké balls that are on the shelves. "There has to be a starter in one of those for you guys," Tommy proclaims.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start looking," Phil commands and grabs a poké ball. Everyone starts doing the same. "Pokymon I choose you!

The ball opens but nothing comes out. "I guess that one was empty," Chuckie states. Phil moans and tries again. Another empty ball. He isn't the only one getting empty poké balls: each one Tommy, Chuckie, and Lil use is empty. The floor is now littered with empty poké balls.

Chuckie cries. "Now how are we going to start our pokymon journey?"

"Don't worry Chuckie and Phil, there's gotta be more starters somewhere," Tommy assures them. "I'm sure the other starters are in another room taking a nap. Come on, we'll go see."

Back outside the hall Juniper and Bianca stop back at the room the babies are occupying. "Come, we'll go over to the security room and try and find them on tape," Juniper explains to Bianca. "Now, hurry!" They bolt down the hall.

Once both had left, the door to the room opens and the babies, and two starters, exit the room. "Now where are we gonna look, Tommy?" Phil questions.

Tommy thinks for a moment but Lil has an idea. "Why don't we go outside? I seen some pokymon playing in the backyard. Maybe they would like to be a starter."

"Great idea Lil. Come on everyone." Everyone follows Tommy down the hall where they soon come across a glass door. "Okay Washobot, you ready to show your stuff?" he asks.

The sea otter pokemon jumps in joy. "Oshawott!" the pokemon cries, jumping up to grab the handle. The door opens and everyone heads outside. "Thank you Washobot. Now come back."

The babies look with amazement at the pokémon that are in front of them. Some are familiar while others are not. Everyone is just in awe as they walk on to the middle of the field, next to a large pond where some swanna and duckletts currently swim. Some of the duckletts swim to shore and waddle up to the babies.

"Hey, I think they wants to be your starters," Tommy suggests, with Lil agreeing with him. Chucky smiles at the ducklett.

"He sure is cute. I think I'll take him." Phil isn't too sure.

"Think I can start with that?" Phil asks, pointing at a large scolipede that's sleeping in the grass. Most of the babies feel a little intimidated by it.

"Phillip, you're suppose to start with an unibolved form as a starter," Lil explains. Phil sighs in disappointment.

"Okay. I guess ducklett would make a good starter."

Meanwhile, Stu runs down the halls and spots the kids out the windows. "Found them!" he says aloud and bolts out the door.

"Found them! They're by the pond!" Juniper worryingly exclaims from the security room. Bianca gasps in fright and charges out of the room.

"Hold on babies!" she cries, worried they might fall in. "Bianca is on the way!"

"Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, hold on, I'm coming!" Stu hollers, running up to the babies. He's out of breath when he gets there, but relieved they are all right. "I'm so glad you kids are all right."

Stu kneels down and takes notice of the two starter pokémon. "Thanks you two for helping us to find them," Stu says to Oshawott and Snivy in gratitude.

"Hold on babies, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bianca shouts as she hurdles towards them. Stu gasps and jumps up.

"Wait Bianca, wait!" Stu tries to warn her and get out-of-the-way. "Aaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhh!" SPLASH! Stu lands in the pond while Bianca falls on to the dry ground.

"Oh, I'm so glad you babies are all right," she says.

"That's good to hear," Stu says, grabbing Bianca's attention. She jumps up.

"I'm so sorry!" she announces several times, pleading for forgiveness.

"It's okay Bianca," Stu assures her, again. Professor Juniper comes out and see's the commotion. She gives a sigh of relief for the toddlers' safety and gives Stu a helping hand out of the pond.

After Professor Juniper helps pull Stu out of the pond, the professor turns her attention back to the babies, and kneels down to them. "You four gave us quite a scare today. And thank you two for keeping the babies safe," she says to Snivy and Oshawott.

"Snivy!"

"Oshawott!" The professor pulls out their poké balls.

"Snivy, Oshawott return!" she orders. A red beam shoots outs and absorbs them back into their respective poké ball, confusing the babies.

"Why are you returning our pokymon?" Tommy asks.

"I want my Smivy back," Lil whines and starts to cry. Phil starts to mope.

"Looks like Chuckie was right, we weren't getting pokymon," Phil admits and starts to cry. Even Chuckie is sad; for once he had hopped he was wrong. They all did what any baby would do now, and that is cry.

"Why are they crying?" Bianca asks worriedly.

"I think they miss the pokémon," Stu suggests.

"What do we do?" Bianca asks. Juniper kneels down to the babies, ad they start to calm down as a result. Once the tears came to a near halt she speaks.

"Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil." The babies look at her, still teary eyed and sniffling. "I know that you've come to love Snivy and Oshawott, but their place is currently here until their trainer's comes along. Though they won't become your starters, I promise that when you all turn ten the wait for your very first starter will be well worth the wait."

The babies look at Juniper's warm smile and can't help but to smile back. She picks up Tommy and Chuckie. "Come on; let's get you back into the lobby. "Bianca, will you grab Phil and Lil?"

"No problem."

"And Stu, follow me so we can get your clothes dried."

Back in the main lobby, Juniper and Bianca currently keep an eye on the babies, even allowing Snivy, Oshawott, and Bianca's tepig to play with them. Stu is in another room getting his clothes dried.

"What a day," Bianca exclaims. "I can't wait to go on my journey and win badges!"

"Oh no! I jut remembered something!" Juniper announces, grabbing a badge case. "I forgot to give Ash his badge case."

"Who?" Bianca inquires, slightly interested in this boy.

"Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet Town," Juniper briefs. Tommy's eyes widen in awe and disbelief.

"Ash? Ash Ketchup, the greatest pokymon trainer, is in Unoba? Guys, Ash is in Unoba!" The other babies are in disbelief.

"You're kidding?" Phil replies.

"No foolin?" Chuckie asks.

"He's so dreamy," Lil announces with hearts in her eyes, earning a few looks from the babies.

_I wonder what this Ash is like,_ Bianca ponders to herself, really interested in meeting him. Juniper looks at her. "Bianca, would you be willing to –"

"You can count on me!" Bianca exclaims, snatching the badge case and runs to the door, thrilled to meet this mysterious trainer.

But before Bianca even gets to the door. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Stu screams, as he is accidentally rammed down, causing a bucket full of water to fall off the latter and tumble on him. Bianca meanwhile just falls to the ground, perfectly dry.

She immediately gets herself back up and turns to Stu's direction. "I'm so sorry!" she cries multiple times. Everyone laughs at the sight.

"Let's hope she's more… careful out there," Professor Juniper says. After helping Stu up, Bianca walks out the doors and takes one last glance at everyone.

"See you all soon!" At that, Bianca runs out of sight.

Tommy and his friends smile and wave goodbye, along with Professor Juniper. Stu is absent since he has to re-dry his clothes, again. Tommy takes one last glance in the direction she ran to and smiles.

_Wow! She is so lucky that she gets to meet the bestest pokymon trainer ever,_ Tommy mentally exclaims. _Hopefully someday soon – in the near future – I will be just like Ash Ketchup. _

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good, bad? Let me know. Please be polite in your reviews.**


	3. Spiffy's Adventure

**Okay, another chapter is up. I hope you enjoy this. I haven't been getting reviews on this so please comment and review, I want to hear what you have to say - just please be respectful on any criticism. I want to know what you think and if there any areas that need improvement. **

**_ Rugrats_ and _Pokémon_ belong to their respective creators.**

**Note: And remember, some words are deliberately misspelled and misused when the babies and other young characters talk.**

**Baby dictionary**

**Flamethrower = ****Flamefrower****; ****Pokémon = ****Pokymon****; ****pigtail = Spoinktail; ****Evolve = ebolve; ****Evolved = ebolved**

**Juniper = Jupiter; ****Tepig = tea-pig; ****Snivy = Smivy; ****Oshawott = Washobot; ****Pokédex = Pokybex; ****Unova = Unoba**

**Ketchum = Ketchup; ****Un-evolved = Unebolved; ****Best = Bestest; puppy eyes = lillipup eyes; Cryogonal = Crynal**

**Laryngitis = Laryitis; Taken = Takened; Evolving = Ebolving**

* * *

**Spiffy's Adventure**

Dark. No light what so ever; from the dark there is suddenly light and it isn't long till a hand finds its way into the cookie jar. Once the hand removes the cookie from the jar the lid, with the lid back in place and bringing back the darkness.

Angelica is just about to put the cookie in her mouth when, "Angelica!" a firm man's voice yells.

"Ah!" she screams, dropping the cookie where Spike makes a quick snatch for it. Angelica groans then turns to see her father looking sternly at her.

"Angelica, you promised not to have any sweets till your field trip."

"Please daddy," she pleads in a very hoarse voice, giving the lillipup eyes. Her tone is barely audible due to laryngitis. Drew starts to smile.

"Well, I don't see –"

"Ahem!" he hears a firm female voice. He turns to see his wife Charlotte tapping her foot on the ground.

"Sorry dear, but you made a promise," he replies, trying to please his wife, and walks away. Angelica pouts and stomps to the living room. She goes to sit on the couch. She crosses her arms and then her stomach begins to growl, despite her big breakfast she ate earlier.

_Stupid promise, at least I'll get to eat all the sweets I want on today's field trip,_ she mentally reminds herself. She rubs her throat because it feels like it's on fire. Suddenly, for some odd reason, she is starting to become real groggy.

Too bad she isn't aware that the medicine given to her earlier in the morning – to help with her throat – has an ingredient that makes you sleepy. Her eyelids gaining weight, she figures that resting her eyes wouldn't hurt. Lying her head of the arm rest and her eyes closing: Three… Two… One, and she's fast asleep.

"What's wrong with Angelica?" Tommy asks.

"Maybe she's sick," Lil reasons.

"Maybe she's gonna throw up," Phil foretells.

"It sounds like she has a sore throat," Chuckie says, realizing the correct diagnosis.

"Hmm, we should do something," Tommy states.

"How bout a juicy worm?" Lil suggests.

"Yeah, that always helps us when we're not feeling well," Phil proclaims.

"I don't think Angelica likes eating bugs," Tommy informs.

"How about a nice bowl of soup?" Chuckie suggests. "When my throat hurts, Daddy always gives me some soup."

"Great idea, Chuckie. Come on, my mommy keeps the soup in the pantry." The babies follow Tommy in to the kitchen and accidentally bump into Spike. "Sorry Spike."

Tommy then notices something, behind Spike is another Spike sleeping. Tommy looks at the sleeping Spike and back to the Spike in front of him. "Spiffy," Tommy calls. The imposter reverts back to the zorua, Spiffy. The tricky fox pokémon scampers off to the living room and see's Angelica sleeping on the couch.

An idea comes to his head; he morphs into Angelica. He snickers as he approaches the real Angelica for what will be a good prank. Stu walks in to the living room with a load of laundry when... Crash! It came from the kitchen!

"The kids!" Stu shouts in panic, dropping the clothes on a sleeping Angelica; the dad runs past Spiffy and the sleeping Angelica. The prank ruined, Spiffy is about to revert back to normal when he is suddenly grabbed by someone.

Spiffy's legs come off the floor when he suddenly realizes that it's Drew putting him on his shoulders. "Come on pumpkin, you don't want to be late for preschool." Not resisting, Spiffy decides to just go, always wondering what it is like to go to 'a school.'

Drew walks over to his wife. "Stu, we're going," he announces, completely unaware that he has Spiffy and Angelica is asleep under the laundry.

"All right," he hollers back, not paying much attention. He is too focused on the mess in the kitchen. Drew and Charlotte walk out with Spiffy, still disguised as Angelica.

After Stu picks up the pans and put the babies in to their play pen he walks over the laundry, but then the phone rings. He looks at the laundry and shrugs it off. "I can get that later," he says to no one, and strolls over to the phone.

Meanwhile, in the car, Drew is driving while Charlotte sits in the passenger seat talking to – yelling at – some man named Jonathon. Spiffy, still as Angelica, sits strapped to a car seat.

"Now Angelica, I want you to try not to talk much," Drew voices. "I don't want you straining your voice. All right sweetie?" Spiffy nods his understanding. And Drew hands her two pieces of paper. "And don't forget to hand Mrs. Weemer these: one is for explaining your voice and the other is your permission slip."

Spiffy nods and put both pieces in her pockets. Drew pulls up to the preschool and unbuckles Spiffy from Angelica's car seat, placing him on to the ground.

"Now have a good day snookums," Drew says, giving him a kiss on each cheek. "Charlotte, you have anything to say to Angelica?"

"Oh, right," she says, taking her mind off the cell phone. "Have a great day, sweetie. Kiss, kiss. No, not you Jonathon! What? What do you mean you can't get the files in today!" she scowls over the phone.

Drew sighs. "Have fun on your fieldtrip. And remember, please be on your best behavior." Spiffy nods. How hard is it to pretend to be a little girl? "That's my girl," he says and drives off.

Spiffy looks at the building. She enters but where was he to go? He doesn't know Angelica's schedule.

"Angelica! Angelica! Angelica!" she hears a slightly overweight boy holler excitingly as he runs over to him and gives a big hug, squeezing him. "I was so worried when you weren't here yesterday. Are you okay?"

Before Spiffy can do anything another girl with three braided spoinktail's walks up. "Relax Harold. Angelica stayed home yesterday cause of a laryitis," she explains. Like the parents, she and Harold have no clue that this is Spiffy.

"Oh," the boy named Harold responds, letting him down. Now that Spiffy is free of the embrace he looks at the two kids; he guesses that they are Angelica's friends.

So let's see, the male with the green inside out shirt is Harold. But what's the name of the dark-skinned girl with the yellow dress and purple spots? Then it dawned on him: duh, that's Susie! He's seen her back at Tommy's dozens of times. But, could they help him get to Angelica's class?

"Come on, we better not be late for class," Susie exclaims, Harold pulling Spiffy in to the direction the girl walks to. The three arrive in to a classroom where several other students are playing around, and at a desk is a tall blonde.

Remembering what Angelica's dad said he decides to hand over the two pieces of papers first. He slowly approaches the woman, who he assumes is this Mrs. Weemer.

"Hello Angelica. It's good to see you here today. You feeling better?" the woman asks.

Spiffy nods and hands the two pieces of paper to her. The teacher takes the papers. "Permission slip, thank you Angelica." Yep, this is Mrs. Weemer. "Oh, laryngitis. Sorry to hear that Angelica; hope you feel chipper here soon." Spiffy nods and returns to where Harold and Susie are drawing.

While Harold draws an average fire truck, for a three-year old, and same with Susie's drawing of Mrs. Weemer, Spiffy draws a masterpiece – all from crayons.

"Wow Angelica! I didn't know you could draw like that," Susie complements.

"It is," Harold exclaims, looking at the crayon drawn portrait of a mountain range. Suddenly some blue paint spills on it, smothering the picture.

"Woops. Sorry," a girl with black hair sarcastically apologizes. "Hope it wasn't anything important." This girl infuriates Spiffy. He would have used furry swipes on the girl but holds back for he knows that would not look good on Angelica's record, especially since humans can't learn these moves.

"What's your problem, Savannah?" Susie asks bitterly.

"Nothing. Just thought her drawing could use some paint. That's all," Savannah calmly replies. "But tell me, why weren't you here yesterday?" Spiffy points at his throat, trying to convey 'sore throat'. Though technically not lying, since he's explaining Angelica's absence, not his.

"Knock it off, Savanna. She has Laryitis," Harold explains.

"Laryitis? That means you can't talk!" Savannah scoffs. Before she could escalate further Mrs. Weemer calls everyone for attendance. Once finished she continues about the field trip information.

"Okay class, as you know we are going to the Vanilluxe Factory where we will get to see the processes of making our favorite frozen deserts." The kids cheer. "Now, let's get you with your group." When she finishes Spiffy is luckily paired with Susie and Harold.

"Okay class, get with you buddies and follow me to the bus." Everyone follows Mrs. Weemer to the front of the school, where they all walk on to an average bus and take a seat.

Spiffy is at the back of the line, and of course Savannah is behind her. As he gets closer to the bus he can hear several pidoves and patrats talking to each other. Spiffy may be mimicking Angelica's appearance but he can still understand pokéspeak, and the wild pokémon are not talking nice things about Savannah: each one mentions the mean things Savannah has down – throwing rocks and twigs at them.

The news surprises Spiffy; he always thought Angelica was bad but Angelica would never do that. Spiffy can only hope Savannah wouldn't figure out that the 'Angelica' in front of her is Spiffy, though he does internally chuckle at the thought of Savannah's face if she found out.

Once on the bus, Spiffy sits next to Susie and Harold: Susie sits next to the window, Harold at the end, and Spiffy sandwiched in-between. Of course, Savannah waltzes up to the trio.

"Move," she orders Harold. He just sticks his tongue at her – a defiance that will cost him. Savannah grabbed his shirt and heaved him to the floor.

"All right, I'm moving," he complies, getting back to his legs and walks to the seat behind them. Savannah quickly takes the now vacant seat.

"Hey! You can't do that to Harold!" Susie scolds. Spiffy gives an angry glare at the girl, but being careful not to accidentally use leer. Wouldn't that be nice? What would actually be a pokémon's eyes glowing, it would seem as Angelica's eyes are glowing.

"So Angelica, you must tell me; how did you get laryitis?" Savannah asks, ignoring Susie's scorn.

Spiffy continues to glare at the girl, but flashbacks of the real Angelica yelling and screaming – mostly at the babies– for the past two days surfaces into his mind.

"Knock it off Savanna," Susie orders.

"Yeah! You know Angelica can't talk now," Harold defends.

"I know, it's just so much fun," Savannah pathetically explains herself. How Mrs. Weemer didn't acknowledge this: who knows.

Up in front Mrs. Weemer is doing a head count: twelve students accounted for. She gives the bus driver the thumbs up and he drives off.

"It's got to be a shame not to have your voice," Savannah gloats. "I for one wouldn't know what to do if I lost my beautiful voice."

Spiffy and Susie try to just tune her out and look out the window. Even Harold, who sits behind her, find's the girls narcissism overly annoying. After the long fifteen minutes, "We're here!" Mrs. Weemer announces. Everyone looks out the windows to look at the enormous ice-cream factory before them.

At the entrance was an image of the company mascot – a vanilluxe. Mrs. Weemer stood up. "Okay class, please line up single file and please get into your groups."

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Weemer," a woman with black hair says, wearing her company uniform with the small print logo of a vanilluxe.

"Yes. And you must be our guide, Miss Evans," Mrs. Weemer replies with a friendly handshake.

"Yes. And let me say how pleasant it is for all of you to be here," she greets, reaching in to her pockets. She pulls out some adhesive name tags. "Before we enter the building I ask that you please take the tag with your name on it."

Spiffy sighs with relief since he can't really write. In fact, most kids around Angelica's age can't spell their names. Good thing Angelica isn't in middle school, or high school, Spiffy mentally exclaims to himself with a slight chuckle. Wouldn't that be something for a teen handing in scribbles as work? He chuckles lightly as he takes the tag with Angelica's name, and put it on his chest.

Once everyone is in their group with name tag on they follow Mrs. Weemer and Miss. Evans through the sliding glass doors, unaware that the group is being watched by someone on a nearby building.

With a pair of binoculars, a man with white spiky hair, beard and mustache keeps vigilance on the factory. "Soon, once the cryogonals are mine, Team Vanillite can initiate Phase two of our plan," the man recites.

Inside, everyone is given a jacket. Spiffy isn't sure why. The lobby is warm but he takes a coat anyway.

"Now, before we go into the ice-cream storage unit, I ask that you please keep your hands off the metal stands and try not to pet any of the ice pokémon," Miss Evans commands. Everyone nods in understanding. "Good."

She opens the door and instantly Spiffy is happy that he chose to wear the coat. The group walks in to a freezer, and it's just five degrees above zero. While everyone is chilled to the core the ice pokemon sure love it. In the room with them is a vanilluxe and several cryogonals that move around the air, some using icy wind periodically.

"Inside the cold storage our temperature is kept at a stable temperature between zero to five thanks to our vanilluxe and cryogonals who produce icy wind, keeping the temperatures where it is," Miss Evans explains.

The kids awe at the information… well, besides one. "Snores fest," Savannah yawns as the group continues trough the freezer, aside for one. Harold breaks away from the main group to follow a trail of vanillite ice-cream sandwiches which are suspiciously placed neatly on the floor.

Elsewhere in the freezer, behind a glass window are two vanilluxe using icicle spear at the wall. The kids watch in amazement, except for Savannah, as the ice-cream shaped pokémon shoot ice at the wall: the ice shatters instantly upon impacting the wall.

"And this is how our snow cones are made," Miss Evans explains, as two men walk by and scoop up the remaining shards. "You see, once impact with the wall is made the shards are taken to a processor where they're broken down further. And once finished we add its flavor dye and is then shipped to your nearest market."

Done with the speech, she leads the groups till they approach a door that lead to another room. "All right, please follow me," Miss Evans instructs, leading the way. Before entering the room Susie notices something wrong.

"Where's Harold?" Spiffy looks around and shrugs his shoulders and continued walking. Susie grabs Spiffy's hand. "Come on, we got to find him."

"Hmm, just what are they up to?" Savanna whispers to herself. "I better follow."

Meanwhile, "Oh goody! Another one," Harold squeals in delight as he picks up another vanillite ice-cream sandwich. Unbeknownst to Harold a man in wearing a vanillite costume awaits at the end of metal shelves, holding a large bag.

"Harold!" Susie hollers for, several times as Spiffy follows from behind. As the two walk further on an idea comes to the disguised pokémon's head; making sure Susie doesn't notice Spiffy stops to speak to a Cryogonal.

_"Psst. Cryogonal,"_ Spiffy calls to the snowflake shaped pokémon, in a quite whistle. _"I need some help with something." _The pokémon gasps in surprise, and then in awe.

_"Human, how is it you are speaking in the tongue of pokémon?"_

_"Cryogonal, I can speak this for I am a pokémon,"_ he explains. The ice-type stares at him: all he see's is a girl, just a month under three years, and rolls its eyes.

_"Human, please do not toy with me. Now please answer my question: how is it you can understand me and speak pokémon?"_ Spiffy sighs.

_"I all ready told you, I am a pokémon. I'm a zorua: an illusion pokémon."_ Spiffy knows the cryogonal doesn't believe his claim so, in a flash of purple, reverts back to his true form. The coat stayed the same since that isn't an illusion.

_"You were telling the truth: but why –?"_

_"Masquerade myself as a little girl?"_ Spiffy asks, changing back to Angelica's form. Cryogonal nods. _"The real girl fell asleep on the couch and I turned into her to play a joke but her dad mistaken me for her. So, here I am."_

_"Okay. Sorry I didn't believe you earlier, Zorua."_

_"Spiffy,"_ he corrects. The ice-type nods.

_"Now, you said you needed help?"_

_"Yes, I'm looking for…"_

"Now where could she had gone?" Savannah growls. She shivers from the cold, and after misplacing her foot slips on some ice and hits her head on a shelf.

She growls as she gets up. "Stupid ice!" As she turns the corner and immediately jumps back in disbelief. She peeks out to confirm what she thought – Angelica is speaking in the tongue of pokémon !

_"… Harold; kind of on the heavy side; wandered off from the rest of us,"_ Spiffy explains in pokespeak. Cryogonal thinks for a moment.

_"Yes, I know of whom you speak."_ It points with his head. _"He went in that direction, eating some vanillite ice-cream sandwiches that were left of the ground."_ That last part strikes Spiffy as odd, not about Harold eating the sandwiches _–_ besides, what kid wouldn't? What is odd is what were they doing on the ground?

_"Thank you,"_ Spiffy says and runs to catch up with Susie. The ice-type nods but stops him real quick.

_"No problem, and if you ever need anything let me know,"_ it informs before floating off. Spiffy nods and catches up with Susie. Shortly after, Savannah comes out from her hiding spot.

"How is it that she could speak pokymon?" she asks to herself with a light stutter. "This must mean she can talk to pokymon! I got to tell Mrs. Weemer!" Savannah runs back to where she came from. "Ah!"

"Where do you think you're going?" a man in a vanillite costume questions with a sinister grin.

Elsewhere, Miss Evans and the visitors have been captured and tied up, then relocated elsewhere on the premises along with the factory's other workers.

"Leave! You're terrorizing the children!" Mrs. Weemer scowls the man with white spiky hair, beard, and mustache.

"You are in no place to be ordering I…" the man starts, putting on a cryogonal mask, "Cryogonal Man!"

"You are not taking the cryogonals, Dr. Ferrara!" Miss Evans shouts.

"It's Cryogonal Man!" he pouts, while one of his grunts ties a cloth around her mouth. The door opens and a grunt in the vanillite costume enters. He's dragging a brown bag with something squirming in it. Dr. Ferrara pulls out a masterball. "And it seems that I will capture one. Open the bag!"

The grunt obeys and does so. "Now to use my Master Ball!" He throws it and bangs on something that's in the bag.

"OW!" a voice screams from within the bag: a boy, Harold, pops out rubbing his head. "Hey, that hurt!"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, while Dr. Ferrara's narrow in anger. "How could you confuse some overweight child for a cryogonal!?"

"Hey, I'm not overweight: I'm just big-boned." Another door opens with another grunt entering, in the same outfit as the other one.

"Hey boss, look who I found," he hollers, dragging Savannah into the room.

"Let me go!" she orders while desperately trying to gain freedom. The grunt only laughs at her attempt to gain freedom.

"What would you like me to do with her?" the grunt asks.

Dr. Ferrara just sighs. "Just tie her up, along with the fat… Where'd he go?" he shouts, noticing Harold has somehow managed to escape. The grunts didn't know. "How on Earth did you lose him!?" he scowls.

Elsewhere, Susie and Spiffy continue their search. "Harold! Harold!" Susie continues to holler while Spiffy keeps his eyes peeled.

"Help!"

"Do you hear that?" Susie asks. She and Spiffy look around.

"Help!"

"It's Harold! Come on!" Spiffy follows Susie as she chases the cry. "There!" She points after turning a corner.

"Help!" Harold screams as he blindly charges down the hall and slips on some ice. "Ah!" he screams, hurdling towards the two girls.

"Look out!" Susie warns, jumping out-of-the-way. For Spiffy, he did not get out-of-the-way and the boy slams into him, knocking the disguised pokémon in to the wall.

"Angelica!" Susie cries in fright, grabbing Harold's attention.

"Angelica! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Spiffy is out cold, and before Susie and Harold get any closer a purple light glows around Spiffy's Angelica guise. In a flash, what they thought is Angelica, Spiffy reverts back to his normal form. Both kids gasp. Seconds later, Spiffy starts to wake back up and see's the stares from Susie and Harold. He gives a low 'I've been caught' snicker.

"I can't believe this!" Susie shouts.

"I can't believe this whole time I've been in love with a pokymon!" Harold cries in disappointment.

"Wait a minute: aren't you Tommy's zorua?" Susie asks Spiffy, mispronouncing 'zorua'. Spiffy responds by nodding.

"I'm confused, if Angelica is a pokymon how was she able to talk?" Susie sighs at the boys question.

"Angelica isn't a pokymon. Apparently Spiffy decided to take her place today," Susie explains.

"Oh."

"But one question remains: what are you doing here?" Susie inquires, forgetting Spiffy can't speak.

Spiffy looks at the two and tries to explain the best he can. First he turns back into Angelica and rubs his throat.

"Oh goody, charades; I love charades!" Harold admits. "Um, you have a politoed in your throat!" Both Susie and Spiffy stare at Harold.

"Okay, maybe I should stick with the guess-work. Continue," she gestures to Spiffy, so he resumes where he left off. "Okay, so Angelica's laryitis is involved?"

Spiffy nods to confirm it. She then turns into Drew and makes a pouring gesture in one hand but holding something in the other. "Angelica's dad is... pouring something?" Spiffy nods and starts moving his hand around as if holding something. "Pouring medicine!" she realizes.

Spiffy nods and morphs back into Angelica and makes a swallowing gesture and then makes a sleeping motion, with fake snoring. "Um, she was given medicine that made her… sleepy?" Spiffy nods and reverts back to his real form.

He gives a few snickers as his way to reenact the morning, then morphs back to Angelica. He tiptoes. "You turned into Angelica to… play a prank?" Spiffy nods and turned back into Drew.

Spiffy makes a grabbing motion and acts like he's pulling someone. Susie then realizes what had happened, while Harold is still in the dark "Angelica's dad gave her medicine that made her sleepy so you turned into Angelica to play a joke and Mr. Pickles mistook you for the real Angelica and you ended up here!" Spiffy nods, as he morphs back into Angelica.

"Wow! You figured all that out? My guess was that Spiffy was trying to say doctors were trying to take over the universe," Harold admits, getting blank stares from Susie and Spiffy.

"Wait, hold on Harold: what were you screaming from?"

"That's right!" he says with a slight panic. "The Vanilluxe Factory is being takened over! And a guy in a crynal mask tried to capture me with this!" Harold revels, showing them the master ball.

Susie snatches it from him. "Where did you get this?"

"I all ready told you: Crynal Man tried to catch me with it!" Susie face palms herself, Spiffy doing the same.

"I don't think he was trying to catch you but instead a pokymon," Susie clarifies.

"Oh…" Harold replies, rather embarrassed, "that does make more sense. But the factory! What are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do: we're gonna stop them!" Susie proclaims. Spiffy claps, agreeing with her. Harold loves the idea as well.

"Yay! We get to be superheroes!"

"Hey you!" a grunt shouts.

"Run!" Susie orders, with the other two obeying. The trio makes a sharp turn behind a metal shelf and the grunt follows, only to have a shadow ball blast the man back several feet.

Spiffy stands right in front of the two children, the attack originating from her – she is still disguised as Angelica. Susie and Harold are wide-eyed.

"I'm really glad we knew that was Spiffy or this would have been really weird," Susie calmly says, yet the tone still gives off a bit of awkwardness.

"It's still creepy," Harold remarks.

Spiffy turns around and rubs the back of his head. With the grunt knocked out it is now time to save the factory. But before they did so Spiffy knows they are going to need help.

Back in the room with Cryogonal Man, or Dr. Ferrara, he taps his fingers impatiently on the wooden desk. Giving a low sigh of irritation, he growls, "How long does it possibly take to catch a kid?"

A minute passes by and the door opens. The Vanillite leader sighs with relief. "Finally, you –"

"Crynal, use ice beam!" Susie commands the snowflake pokémon: it's the same cryogonal Spiffy spoke to earlier.

"Cryogonal!" the pokémon cries sending a blue beam of ice at Dr. Ferrara. The man manages to dodge the blast.

"Why you little brat!" Dr. Ferrara hisses at Susie, Harold and Spiffy - still in his Angelica disguise.

"Harold, Spi - Angelica you go free the others. Me and Crynal will battle them." Spiffy and Harold nod and run over to their teacher and fellow students.

Before Susie could order another attack Dr. Ferrara's two grunts jump in front of him, each grabbing a poké ball. "We'll hold them off, sir," the one grunt says.

"Vanillite, come out!" both grunts order, releasing the ice-cream shaped pokemon.

"Vanillite!" both pokémon exclaime.

"Vanillite, use icy wind!" both grunts command. The two obey: a light blue energy emerges from their mouths and they exhale a blast of frigid air.

"Crynal, dodge and use aurora beam!" A greenish ball of energy blasts from the snowflake pokémon and it blasts the two vanillites. Both ice-cream pokémon are out of the battle. Herald and Spiffy stare in amazement as they untie everyone.

"You two are pathetic!" Dr. Ferrara scorns his grunts. He grabs his poké ball. "Now for my pokémon!"

"Vanillite!" the pokemon exclaims.

"Vanillite, use icicle spear!" Vanillite obeys and sends flying, sharp ice crystals at the cryogonal.

"Hurry, dodge!" Too late, cryogonal is critically hit. "Crynal, are you all right?" The snowflake pokémon nods. "Now, use ice shard!"

Without hesitation the pokémon obeys and sends a large shard of ice at the vanillite. It tries to get out-of-the-way but couldn't. Dr. Ferrara is in disbelief that he is losing to a little girl!

"Get up!" Dr. Ferrara orders the injured pokémon. Vanillite struggles to regain composure when it starts to light up in a bright white light, and grows bigger.

Susie and everyone gasps. "Vanillite is ebolving!" Harold shouts. Dr. Ferrara watches in amazement and awe at his newly evolved pokémon.

"Now, Vanillish, use icy wind!" Without hesitation the ice-cream pokemon obeys, exhaling a blast of frigid air.

"Crynal, dodge!" Cryogonal dodges successfully. "Great job Crynal!"

Dr. Ferrara's blood is starting to boil. _How can I be losing to a child, a child that's not even pronouncing Cryogonal's name correctly? She doesn't even deserve that pokémon!_ the Team Vanillite leader mentally hisses.

Dr. Ferrara snaps. "Vanillish, use sheer cold on the girl!" The pokémon reluctantly obeys and shoots a blast of frigid air at Susie, who's too paralyzed in fear to move. Cryogonal is too far away from Susie to help.

Spiffy charges and manages to push Susie out-of-the-way, both nearly getting hit. In Anger, Cryogonal rams in to Vanillish. As soon as Miss Evans and Mrs. Weemer are untied they rush over to Susie and Spiffy, both are still unaware that Angelica is Spiffy.

"Susie, are you okay?" Mrs. Weemer asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Miss Evans gets back to her feet and glares at Dr. Ferrara. "What is your problem!?" But before Dr. Ferrara could even answer, Miss Evans orders, "Cryogonal, use solar beam!"

"What?! Cryogonal can use solar beam!?" Dr. Ferrara yells.

He gets his answer. Cryogonal shoots a blast of pure solar energy at him, his vanillish, his grunts, and their pokémon. The blast sends them off in to the sky.

"With or without a cryogonal I will begin the next phase of my plan!" Dr. Ferrara shouts. "This won't be the last you've heard of Cryogonal Man!" That's the last thing anyone hears of him as he and his grunts fly further in to the sky. The last sign of them is a faint star.

"Susie, this factory owes you our sincerest of gratitude's," Miss Evans thanks.

"Thanks, but it isn't just me who deserves all the credit. Harold warned us of Crynal Man and it was Angelica who saved me," Susie humbly replies.

"Then this calls for a special reward," Miss Evans states.

"Hold it!" Savanna interrupts. "I have a question for you Angelica: how was it you were able to speak pokymon?" Spiffy, Susie and Harold get a bit nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Weemer asks her.

"I saw Angelica speaking in pokymon to Crynal earlier today, with my own ears!" she explains.

Before the adults could question 'Angelica,' "Hey, how did you get that bump?" Harold questions Savanna. She feels the bump on her forehead.

"I slipped and hit my head." The adults are putting the puzzle together, or they thought they did. Mrs. Weemer kneels down to her.

"Savannah, you hit you head, I think you were imagining that you heard Angelica speak pokémon," she reasons.

"No, but… I saw her," Savannah tries to explain, pointing at Spiffy's guise. Susie walks over to her.

"Angelica has laryitis Savannah. You probably thought she was talking pokymon because she was speaking so low," Susie lies.

"I-I guess that makes sense," Savannah replies, rubbing her head. She removes her hand from the bump because of the pain.

"We better get this looked at Savanna," Mrs. Weemer suggests.

"Come this way, we have a medical room just down the corridor," Miss Evans informs, gesturing for her to follow.

Later, the factory's doctor looks at the bump and determines it as non-serious and everyone is brought back to the school where classes are cut early, on account of what happened at the factory.

"I'm so proud of you two," Drew Pickles tells Spiffy, still not aware that it's Spiffy, and Susie. Since both of Susie's parents are busy Drew picks her up as well. "I can't believe my little angel and her friends saved the day."

"It was no problem at all, we're just glad we could help," Susie replies.

As Drew rearranges the rearview mirror he says, "Oh, and by the way, I have to go to Stu's and Didi's place real quick. I hope that won't be a problem."

"No problem at all," Susie replies, Spiffy nodding in agreement. It isn't long till Drew pulls in to the Pickles' driveway.

Susie and Spiffy help themselves out of the car and follow Drew in to the home. "Hey Stu, I'm here to borrow the lawn mower," he says while walking in to the kitchen.

Spiffy uses the moment to her advantage and jumps in to the air and morphs back into her zorua body, landing on top of a pile of clothes that Stu still has failed to retrieve.

The moment Spiffy lands on the clothes Angelica jumps up startled, and angry. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" Angelica angrily asks the pokémon, her throat better but still a little hoarse.

"Angelica!" Susie greets with a hug.

"Carmichael? What are you doing here?" She looks at the clock. "Twelve thirty! What about the field trip!?"

"Angelica, calm down. Let me explain what happened." So Susie explains about how Spiffy took her place at the factory and the events that took place. "So then we defeated Crynal Man and here we are."

"So you mean, while I was sleeping Spiffy saved the factory and got free ice-cream!" she shouts. "Spiffy, I'm gonna –!"

"And!" Susie interjects, on Spiffy's defense. "As a reward for saving the factory you, me and Harold get free ice-cream for a year."

"Love you!" Angelica exclaims with a sudden change of heart, embracing the fox-like pokemon with a hug. Spiffy could only let a small snicker of satisfaction escape.

Meanwhile, the babies are watching in disbelief at what they're witnessing, not aware of what happened.

"Whoa, Angelica hugging Spiffy? She must be sick," Phil states.

"Very, very sick," Lil adds.

"Perhaps we should call a doctor," Chuckie suggests.

"Nah, I think she's gonna be just fine," Tommy replies, dismissing their concerns and smiles at his cousin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If anyone has suggestions please let me know because I'm out of ideas.**


End file.
